Patent Document 1 discloses a solid state imaging device including a substrate, a solid state imaging element mounted on the substrate, and a translucent member disposed on the substrate and separated from an imaging region of the solid state imaging element by an optical space. The solid state imaging device described in Patent Document 1 is manufactured by applying an adhesive agent to a stepped portion formed at the periphery of a through-hole portion and placing an optical filter thereon, mounting a solid state imaging element on the substrate, and filling a photo-curable sealing resin between the substrate and the solid state imaging element while irradiating light.